1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product case used in an electronic device, in particular, relates to a product case configured with a decoration layer.
2. Background of the Related Art
The case used in present electronic device is designed to be decorated with leather or other materials. Such electronic device, for example, configured with leather decorated case, has a comfortable feel. Furthermore, extra decoration adds additional value into the product. However, the existing decoration method does not support customized design. For example, the existing decoration method prints the patterns on the surface of a decoration layer. However, the printed patterns may be easily worn out. In addition, it is difficult to configure some special pattern, such as product logo, on the surface of the electronic device case.